ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer
Hammer (real name Hal Wokolski) is an American professional wrestler who has worked for several independent promotions across America. He is best known for his unique wrestling styles, combining wrestling, kickboxing, martial arts, submissions, and streetfighting, along with his massive size, enabling him to have an enormous advantage during matches. However, he has had his fair share of losses as well. Because of his strength and innovation with weapons, he excels in hardcore matches, as well as submission matches, due to his proficient submission skills. He was born in Long Beach, California, but lived there for only 4 years. He moved to St. Louis at age 4 and lived there from then on. Past Federations *Chevelle Championship Wrestling *ArenaWrestle *Wrestling Extreme Federation (briefly) *Brutal Championship Wrestling Early/Personal Life Because of his massive size and muscle mass, Hammer has, for the most part, always been among the most respected among his peers. He grew up in a St. Louis ghetto, although had no trouble with the local gangs, as they were friendly toward him, probably due to his size. In fact, Hammer learned many of his current fighting styles from some gang members, including kickboxing and submissions. When Hammer attended high school, he was immediately befriended by several students, making him among the most liked students. However, there would be an occasional punk who wanted to fight him, hoping to make a name for themself by taking down the biggest guy in school. They all failed. In his high school years, Hammer was, undoubtedly, the top sports star in his school, playing ice hockey, wrestling, and football, excelling in all of them. It was here that he earned the nickname "Hal the Hammer", and later, just "Hammer" because of his violent football tackles and hockey checks. Because of his desire to excel, he constantly worked out, even after he graduated high school, to stay in shape, not wanting to end up out-of-shape, as he desired to pursue an athletic career. However, he lacked money to attend college, so he put his bodybuilding and combat skills to the test and entered (and won) several bodybuilding, kickboxing, and martial arts competitions around his local St. Louis neighborhood, giving him a "tough guy" reputation around the city and much of the county, as well as earning money. CCW: Making New Friends And Enemies After becoming a legend in the St. Louis combat underground circuits, his longtime friend Mike Lightning introduced Hammer to Chevelle Championship Wrestling, which Lightning himself was competing in at the time. Hammer joined almost immediately, and started working almost immediately. Just as fast as he had entered, he had make a new enemy- Eric Norslee. The rivalry between the two spanned for weeks, before subsiding, because Hammer had decided to move on in his career, which worked. He wrestled fellow rookies as well as veterans such as J-Cool, even getting to compete in CCW's famed Ring Of Hell at CCW Summer Slaughter, a fact that made Hammer very proud. In the process, he developed great respect toward CCW owner, Cory Chevelle. Hammer's involvement in then-new organization ArenaWrestle slowed Hammer's work in CCW. CCW later folded temporarily, allowing Hammer to expand his career in AW. ArenaWrestle: With Great Success Comes Great Struggle Shortly after Hammer joined ArenaWrestle (AW), he immediately won the AW Hardcore Championship in a triple-threat match. He lost it the next week to Clearly, Hammer's second biggest rival. The rivalry lasted as long as Hammer has been in AW, and stil continues as of now. Hammer has yet to defeat him, but vowed to, to give Clearly "what he has coming to him," referring to his poor attitude to his fellow wrestlers. Hammer then went on to win the AW Tag-Team Championship with Mike Lightning and defend it for several weeks, before losing the titles after weeks of success. Hammer later went on to become AW's most prominent upper midcarders, winning the AW National Championship, defending it for one week before losing it. He also renewed his rivalry with #1 enemy Eric Norslee, defeating him in 2 out of the 3 matches they wrestled against each other in. Soon, AW was falling, but still running, as was Hammer. He was competing weekly, and on almost every pay-per-view event AW has ever run. When Hammer left AW to rejoin a new-and-improved CCW, Hammer was yet to become AW Champion, which was his goal. Had AW run a bit longer, Hammer could have become champion. Return to CCW After Hammer left AW, CCW had greatly improved, showing a more intense style, greatly suiting Hammer's style. His rivalries with Clearly and Eric Norslee continued to a greater extent. His reign as CCW Revolutionary Champion showed everyone that he was no longer the second-rate lower midcarder that he was during his original CCW run. The title was later unified with the CCW American X Championship in a triple-threat match, which Hammer won to unify the titles. He even landed a spot in CCW's Ring Of Hell, although he lost. CCW: Underground When CCW went underground, Hammer seemed to fit into the new style perfectly, competing weekly. After his first underground fight against Dan Sagara, Cory Chevelle, who Hammer respected greatly, praised Hammer for a job well done, and told Hammer to come to Cory if he needed anything, a sign that Hammer had gotten the attention of Chevelle. During Hammer's successful CCW underground run, he encountered his only injury to date, as he was stabbed in the upper leg during a match. Other than the injury, Hammer was a CCW mainstay throughout the time of the underground. However, CCW folded, again, leaving Hammer without a place to wrestle. BCW Hammer had a short reign in BCW, leaving after losing a "Losers leave BCW" tag-team match with Victor Vengeance. UWE After a long time of reuniting with his family and old friends in St. Louis, Hammer got word from his good friend John Adelsberger that Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment was available, and Hammer took the chance right away. But Hammer encountered a problem- a 3-week losing streak as soon as he entered UWE. After losing for the third time straight, Hammer left, temporarily, for a weekend vacation. He has since returned, and is waiting to compete. UFN: The Fall Of Hammer Hammer joined UFN recently, although was unable to compete for the first 2 weeks, making UFN owner Chad Chevelle very angry. When Hammer finally returned, he was in a Revolutionary Championship match with Lynne, a female wrestler. Hammer, desperately wanting to wrestle again, defeated Lynne in violent fashion, thus winning the title. However, Hammer claimed that he had no intention to harm Lynne, and was ashamed of how he won the title, and abandoned it in one of UFN's more shocking moments. Chad Chevelle was most unpleased, and berated Hammer heavily. Subsequently, Chad booked a handicap match between himself and the team of Hammer and UFN Champion Michael Reece. During the match, Chad called upon Fatality and Tony Daniels to help him, and ended up brutally attacking Hammer and Reece, leaving them battered and broken. Hammer has said that he never intended for this to happen, and that it was exactly what he wanted to avoid. Hammer has revealed that he had lost all respect toward Chad, and considers him an enemy. He claims that the rivalry between the two is far from over, and that they are "at war." In fact, it has been reported that Hammer is looking to persuade some of his fellow wrestlers to join him in a quest to take on Chad and teach him a lesson. In-ring * Finishing moves * Jackknife powerbomb * Double-underhook piledriver * Signature/most common moves * Torture Rack * Judo throw * Martial arts high kick * Gorilla press slam * Big boot * Backbreaker * Side effect * Superkick * frog splash * flying headscissors * Triangle hold * Bearhug * Nicknames * The Midwest Madman (due to the facts that St. Louis is located in the midwestern area of he US, and that Hammer has an anger problem.) * Entrance songs * Snoop Dogg: "Drop It Like It's Hot" - CCW * LL Cool J: "Mama Said Knock You Out" - CCW, AW, WEF, BCW * Bone Crusher: "Never Scared" - CCW * Jim Jones: "We Fly High" (Ballin') - UWE, UFN * Pennywise: "Bro Hymn" (once, to celebrate the Anaheim Ducks' Stanley Cup victory) - UWE * Fat Joe: "Take A Look At My Life" - UFN (current) Championships and accomplishments * ArenaWrestle * AW Hardcore Championship (1 reign) * AW Tag-Team Championship (1 reign, with Mike Lightning, Hammer's longest reign) * AW National Championship (1 reign) * Chevelle Championship Wrestling * CCW Revolutionary Championship (2 reigns) * CCW R-X Championship (1 reign) * CCW EverChanging Championship (2 reigns) Trivia * Many ring announcers, when introducing Hammer, state that he is from Long Beach, California, although Hammer only spent 4 years of his life there, and he prefers to be announced to be from his current hometown, St. Louis. He is, in no way, ashamed of his origin. He has visited Long Beach often, and is proud to be from there. His hometown-stating prefrence is mainly due to the fact that he has lived in St. Louis for most of his life. * Hammer is an avid sports fan, especially of St. Louis teams, including the Rams (football), Cardinals (baseball) and Blues (ice hockey). The Blues are his favorite team, and he expresses his love for them, as well as the sport of hockey altogether, regularly. * Hammer was once stabbed during a match in CCW's underground era. He had stabbed his opponent's hand, pinning it to a pool table with a pocket knife. He had walked a few feet away to catch his breath, when his opponent freed himself, pulled out a butterfly knife, and stabbed Hammer in his upper leg. Despite the injury, Hammer competed the next week, although he lost, obviously because of the injury. * Hammer is responsible for bringing his friend John Adelsberger into the wrestling scene, starting with ArenaWrestle. John has improved since. * Hammer has, on several occasions, stated his respect toward Cory Chevelle. From Hammer's earliest CCW run, he has always had a great deal of respect toward him, even fearing him somewhat, after witnessing Cory kill Dan Sagara. * Hammer is currently working on a novel, called "Cold Glory," reported to be about a college ice hockey player.